


Speechless

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Lalli, there’s something I have to tell you.The words hung in the evening air as clearly as if Tuuri had spoken them, although she hadn’t.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Minna Sundberg ruined my day, so now I'm going to ruin yours! Reaction to page 741, for those of you in the future.

_Lalli, there’s something I have to tell you._

The words hung in the evening air as clearly as if Tuuri had spoken them, although she hadn’t. As loud as the voices of the trapped ones--surely Lalli could hear them too? If he did, he didn’t give any sign of it. He just kept looking into the trees.

Of course, Lalli sometimes reacted that way when you spoke out loud too. So maybe he had heard her. But Tuuri couldn’t quite make herself believe it.

If only the radio was working. If only Onni was awake. She could have told everything to Onni, who was her brother who had always looked after her. But Lalli was so strange. Tuuri didn’t really know him at all.

_Lalli, there’s something--_

Once, soon after they’d come to Keuruu, Tuuri and Lalli had had a fight. Or--Lalli had. Tuuri never found out what it was about. Lalli wouldn’t tell her. She’d apologized, she’d cajoled, she’d yelled, she’d cried, but nothing worked. Why couldn’t he just tell her?

Finally, she’d said something she’d heard from one of their teachers: “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I can’t help you.”

He wouldn’t even look at her. He’d stared firmly at the ground, rigid with anger.

For a month, he wouldn’t talk to to her. Wouldn’t play with her. Left the room when she came in.

And then one day, everything had gone back to the way it was before. So Tuuri had decided that was just Lalli. He was like that. And whatever had happened to set it off, it couldn’t have been that important. If it was, he would have said something.

_Lalli--_


End file.
